Will I ever see you again?
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Wendy and her family are moving to Italy, Mabel and Waddles devise a plan to give Dipper one last chance to tell her his feelings, But it involves a pig, an overcoat, and high heels. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Mabel was playing with Waddles the pig, moving his feet around and trying to play patty-cake with him, also oinking for him to the tune of Baker's man. "Oink-oink-oink, oink-oink-oink, oink-oink man!" She giggled. Dipper was knee-deep in his mystery novel 'The Sibling Brothers and the case of the stolen jewels that-were-stolen-by-the-stolen-jewels-thief-of-stolen-jewels, and happily clicking his pen away. Stanford was counting that day's earnings, and addressing the money as if they were people.

"Why of course you count, Mr. Washington! You too, Lincoln!"

Wendy Corduroy slammed open the Mystery Shack door. An ecstatic look on her face. She threw the suitcase she was holding on the counter. "I QUIT! Hehe...I've always wanted to say that..." She exclaimed.

"Quit? You can't quit!" Stan huffed. Dipper and Mabel looked up. "Heh, actually I can. I'm moving to Italy! WHOO!" She danced around, much to Stan's dismay. Mabel jumped up.

"COOL! Your whole family's going?" Mabel was excited for her friend. To Dipper, the sentence cut like knives. He was at a loss for words.

"Yup!" Wendy cheered. She giggled and pointed towards them. "Later dorks! Gotta catch the plane!" She turned and headed out the door, suitcase in tow.

Stan was in disbelief, he even dropped the money he was counting. "Looks like you two need to start working double time!" Mabel looked at her brother.

"What's wrong Dipper? Is it the extra hours? Don't worry i'm sure we'll-" Dipper pointed with a shaky finger to where the girl of his dreams once stood and out the door, down to the airport. Mabel followed his gaze. "Ohhh..." She muttered, hugging her pig tighter, forcing an oink out of him. "I'm sorry, Dipper..." He stood up from the barrel and sulked up the stairs with a groan. Mabel's mood depressed, feeling terrible for Dipper. She turned to the pig that she adored so much. "What should I do, Waddles?" He stared up at her with a blank expression. He then blinked. Mabel gasped. "Waddles! You're a genius!" She chased Dipper up the stairs, her pig following after her.

Dipper lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Dippy?" Mabel asked. He responded with a grunt. "Waddles had an idea!" She picked up Waddles under the armpits and held him proudly. He oinked and wiggled. "Who's a silly baby-wabey-piggy-wiggy-cutie-cupcake-sweetie-pie!?" She cuddled him. Dipper didn't acknowledge them at all. Mabel frowned. "You're making my piggy sad..." She put him down. "I know you never got to tell her your feelings, but you can have another chance with Waddles' idea!" Dipper looked towards them. "We can get on the next plane to France!" He raised an eyebrow.

"France? Why France?" He asked. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Italy is in France that's why! Doy!" Dipper face-palmed.

"This is gonna be a loooooooong trip."

Mabel ran to Stan's room and ripped through his closet, finding bizarre clothing in it. Mabel tried to ignore the fact that there were high heels it it. when she recognized something. "Awww! He kept the ones I gave him for great uncle's day!"

She finally pulled out an overcoat. "This is perfect!" Waddles squealed with joy. She then reached for the heels. "I'll probably need these, Dipper _is_ pretty short!" She went back to her and her brother's shared attic. "Dipper! Put on these high heels and let me stand on your shoulders!" She yelled.

"No! Not after last time!"

**You leik? Please review! PLEASE!? :D :D :D**


	2. Boarding

"Oh come on Dipper!" Mabel begged. Dipper sighed and sat up.

"Okay, tell me the plan."

"Twin man!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper was confused.

"What?"

"Twin man! I sit on your shoulders and we put on this overcoat!" Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know this will work?"

Mabel shrugged. "I saw it on a cartoon once. Remember that imaginary friend home thingie?" Dipper face-palmed. "Just put on the heels! You're too short!"

"Why am I the bottom?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID QUESTIONS!" Dipper looked at his sister.

"This had better be a good plan..."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were at the airport, with a fake passport and wearing an overcoat and high heels. Mabel was the head and was wearing a fake mustache and a hat, she was also talking in a fake french accent. (She still thought they were going to France.) Dipper was the arms and legs, and was struggling to walk. Waddles was in their suitcase. He oinked occasionally. They approached the counter.

"Hi. We'd like to go to France." Dipper elbowed Mabel. "I mean Italy." The clerk was confused.

"We? Is there someone with you?" She asked. Mabel's eyes darted back and forth and she started to sweat.

"NO! Ahem, No. Of-Of course not! J-Just me. A-And my legs. Which are most certainly mine, if-if that's what you're implying."

"Okay, Sir. Passport?" They just stood there.

"I am _Reaching for my passport now._" She looked down. Her brother's arms didn't move. "_I AM REACHING FOR MY PASSPORT NOW."_ She kicked Dipper's head, causing the coat to jerk and mumble an 'Ow...' Dipper's arms reached around, trying to find the pocket.

"Are...You okay Sir?" The clerk asked.

"I'm fine, it just seems my _arms aren't reaching to the right."_ Mabel urged. Dipper finally found the pocket and handed the clerk named 'Sandra' their passport.

"Thank you mister...Bob Robertsonstienison?" Sandra looked at them with a questioning look.

"It's French." Dipper bumped her. "Italian." She corrected.

Sandra handed them their ticket and sent them to the security, which was just a couple guys that pat you down. When it was _FINALLY _their turn, They got a couple weird stares from the guards. They patted Mabel down, but when they hit Dipper, well, this happened:

"Watch it buddy!" He was shocked.

"Is there someone in your coat, Sir?" He asked.

"Why no! No! That was me! I have a cold! And i'm French! I mean Italian! I'm, Frenchitalian! That's a place in Italy! I was born there!" Mabel sputtered. They checked her again and pulled something out of her pocket.

"You can't have a...Grappling Hook on a plane Sir!" He set it down on the counter.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, startling Dipper. He jumped and almost sent them to the ground, where they would be discovered. (If they weren't already.)

"I'm sorry. You can pick it up when you come back. Go ahead, boarding is in 20 minutes." He said, pointing to the clock. it read 2:43. Mabel sighed.

"Alright..." Dipper wobbled over to the bench where they would wait to board. He stood next to the bench, baffled. "What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel whisper-screamed.

"How do we sit?" Mabel Pondered for a moment.

"Just...Sit." She stated plainly.

"But it will look like Bob's ankles are bending to sit!" He said.

"Then we'll lay down!" Mabel proclaimed. They swayed until they finally crashed down on the bench, Mabel shrieked as she slid off the side and out of the overcoat, revealing herself to everyone, thank goodness no one was paying attention. She quickly slipped back into it. "This could be a problem on the plane."


End file.
